castlebythreecastawaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters: Clarabelle
Clarabelle is one of the three main characters of Castle, and is the eldest out of the three siblings, at the age of twenty-one. Appearance: Clarabelle has slightly paler skin that the rest of her family, ebony black hair and icy blue eyes. She's normally seen wearing thin, extravagant and ruffed blue, white and yellow dresses, and light brown shoes with white gloves. Her hair is always done up in a bun with two loose ends at the front. She has an array of small silver tiaras that she wears. Personality: Clarabelle is extremely uptight and responsible, and can even come of as a little cold. While she is the heir of the throne, her parents tend to mainly let her do her own thing, as they are confident in her abilities to protect herself. She's been taught how to run a kingdom from a young age, and even consistently demonstrates that she can manage the kingdom better that her parents, or at least from an economic perspective. Clarabelle has trouble relating to and understanding people to a point where she either brushes people's issues off or forcefully shoves them out. This is partially due to her getting annoyed by others easily, though she does have slight social anxiety. While she does manage the kingdom well, a percentage of her subjects are either scared of her, or dislike her for personal reasons. Though this could be because of her military-like personality, sometimes she ticks people off without realising it. Deep down, she does care a lot for and worry about her family, especially her sisters, Shadow and Crystal. Magic Capabilities: Clarabelle has received extensive training in magic by her own demand. She is an Elemensist, having the capabilities of ice magic, and nothing else. (Or does she have something else?) Being the only one of the sisters that is fully versed in her magic, she tends to use her capabilities on people a little more often than her parents would like. What can I say, she gets annoyed easily. Relationships: King Gaven: Fairly awkward, although they do actually see eye to eye on many things. They generally just stay out of each other's way, unfortunately. They are also very formal with each other, and Clarabelle calls him father. Queen Lilliie: Also fairly awkward, however as a mother Queen Lilliie has some great advice to give. When Clarabelle was younger, she often tried to give her daughter a social life, feeling that she needed friends. However she has recently come to understand that it's just not Clarabelle's thing. Clarabelle is also formal with her, and calls Lilliie mother. Princess Enderilca: Enderilca's upbeat nature constantly gets on Clarabelle's nerves, however as an older sister, she constantly looks out for her, even if she doesn't show it well. Enderilca may look up to her older sister, however she is annoyed by her attitude. Princess Shadow: The two are constantly at a standoff, and have many arguments due to Clarabelle's overprotective nature and Shadow's dumb risk taking. Clarabelle gets fed up with her constantly. Ex-Queen Cercela: Clarabelle's grandmother on her father's side, Cercela is very stern and uptight, like Clarabelle, however she shows her soft side for her grandchildren often. She's kind of a role model for Clarabelle, and they get along well. Whenever her grandparents visit, the two normally sit together drinking tea. Ex-King Willian: Cercela's husband, Willian's eccentric and upbeat nature constantly gets on Clarabelle's nerves, although he is amused by her uptight nature. They tend to stay out of each other's way. Clarabelle often questions why her grandmother would marry such a man. Grandmother Xalise: Although they barely see their mother's mother, Clarabelle respects Xalise for her magical abilities and level-headedness. Xalise isn't sure how to feel about Clarabelle sometimes. Royal Advisor Givernatly: These two get along fairly well, seeing eye to eye on many of the kingdoms issues, and are both annoyed by the current state of the kingdom's "peace meetings". Clarabelle thinks she might have to take over those one day. Maid Jial: Jial and Clarabelle get along well enough to consider each other friends sometimes. Jial covers any off the road stunts Clarabelle might pull, and both enjoy playing various strategy games together. Jial is Clarabelle's personal maid. Raven: Probably Clarabelle's only close friend and the single person she trusts the most, Raven moved from an unknown kingdom to Athonica. The two met on Clarabelle's first diplomatic mission a few years ago, though it's not like she got to do anything. The two often train together,and also pull some off the road ventures together. Raven has been named as Clarabelle's Confident, though most of the kingdom is unsure on her. Clarabelle is the only one Raven has entrusted with her real name, although she never seems to use it. Snowflake the wolf: Snowflake is Clarabelle's pet wolf. These two share a unique bond. Nicknames: * Clara- A general nickname used by her family and Jial. * Belle- Used by Jial frequently. * Ice- Used by Raven and sometimes Jial. * Icy- Used by Shadow. * Clar/Clary- Used by Enderilca. * CL- Used by Raven and Shadow separately. * Princess- Used by Jial, Givernatly and Cercela. * Darling- Used by Cercela and sometimes Lilliie. Romantic Interests: Are you kidding me. Clarabelle isn't interested in romance. Trivia: * Clarabelle enjoys reading books in her spare time, though not many people know this. * While she is well versed in magic, the only non-magic weapon she can weld well is a short sword-like weapon called an thanis. * Her and Raven enjoy playing a card game similar to chess together called Ricdom. Sometimes Jial joins in. * Clarabelle is well versed in war strategy for a multitude of reasons. * Clarabelle is actually a tea connoisseur, and enjoys the often bitter drink. * Once, she made an attempt to have a vegetarian diet for reasons unknown. She ended it after the second month. * In early versions of Castle, Clarabelle was called Icicle.